


Tentacle Fun

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Come Inflation, Mind Control, Other, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Helix has a very unusual and very exciting day.





	Tentacle Fun

Helix-9 groaned as he slowly came to. Where was he? All he could remember was having a drink at the Tower bar, then nothing. As he looked around, he realised that he was suspended from the ceiling, large black chains held him in place and prevented him from moving. The room in which he was situated in was very dark and damp. Water splashed in droplets on the ground near him. “Hello?” He called out, feeling a little nervous. “Is someone there?” His optics went wide as he saw two large tentacles make their way into the dimly lit room.

To say the tentacles were large was a bit of an overstatement. They were big and green, and wiggled their way towards the captive bot, who groaned a bit in lust and out of fear. What were they going to do to him? The tentacles continued moving, as behind the scenes, there was a large squid like creature that stared into the room through the massive two-way mirror mounted on a wall, which allowed Helix to see himself, tied up and with his panels removed, showing off his large cock and rubbery balls, as well as his nice round ass.

Helix was about to yell for them to stop, when suddenly, he felt a tentacle enter him from behind, causing him to moan loudly as it stuffed itself inside him. He yelled as he felt it massage his asshole and stretch him open, causing his cock to harden and him to moan out in ecstasy at the strange, but rather pleasurable experience. The moan was soon cut off as one of the two tentacles entered his mouth, causing him to moan loudly as his cock grew harder and harder as his balls swelled with a sudden increase in cum production.

He watched as the third tentacle slithered its way up his leg and began to massage his cock head, causing him to yelp and groan around the tentacle in his mouth, and it wasn’t long before he felt something else happening. It seemed that the tentacle in his ass had other ideas and he moaned as he felt it thrust in and out, before crying out as the third tentacle wrapped itself around the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming. He whimpered as he felt his large balls swell, unaware that the tentacle in his ass was expanding.

The tentacle that was wrapped around his cock quickly changed positions and pressed itself against the head, causing Helix to pant and whimper as he felt his urethra being stretched. However, it didn’t hurt like he had expected. Instead it felt rather sensual, as the tentacle stroked the inside of it as it made its way down to his balls, which were still filling up with cum, causing them to look like large basketballs. Helix cried out around the tentacle as he felt it begin to pump some sort of sweet and sticky fluid into his mouth, which he swallowed.

It tasted delicious! He couldn’t help himself and he whimpered as he felt it come from the tentacle that was also shoved up his ass and the one that was making its way down his cock. Normally this would taste foul, but the tentacles were currently rewiring his brain to crave this and only this! He whimpered and groaned as his stomach began to swell up with all of the fluid he was taking in, causing the chains to drop a bit with his increased weight. He groaned as he felt himself start to grow a bit from the cum.

The chains groaned and sagged as the bot they were holding grew and grew as the squid was pumping more and more cum into him. Helix moaned and grunted as his balls and stomach continued to be pumped full of cum, which only bulked him up and made him want more. The tentacles were doing their magic as lime green veins began to bulge up from the bot’s muscles and his optics began to change from blue to pink, as he was loving it! He moaned as his balls sloshed, before crying out in pleasure as the tentacles began thrusting.

With a squishing noise, the third tentacle finally reached Helix’s balls, where it began to change the vast amounts of cum pouring into them into goo, as the other tentacles inside Helix thrusted back and forth, causing him to shudder and continue growing, making the chains drop a bit more they grew weaker and weaker. The green bot simply panted as the tentacle in his mouth finished pumping the fluid in and left his mouth, allowing him to cry out in a mix of pain, need and frustration as the tentacles continued to pump in and out of him quickly.

Helix screamed in pleasure as he felt the tentacle pull out of his cock, and the tentacle in his ass push in deeper, which sent him over the edge. All that build up was about to pay off in a big way, and the large bulging bot whimpered and wiggled as he was finally able to release after such a drawn out build up. Massive globs of gooey cum shot out of his cock as he went limp, passing out. His form went limp from the force of his orgasm, and the chains rattled noisily as his movement suddenly ceased. 

The squid then pulled out the remaining tentacle and quickly released Helix from the chains, before tying him down to the floor, so that he was ready to be milked. By this stage, the goo had turned back into regular cum and his balls were now producing cum again. The squid finished tying down the bot, before the tentacles began to slide out of the room, making sure to leave everything the way it was. Soon Helix would learn what real milking was like, and once the bot had had a taste, he wouldn’t be able to live without it.


End file.
